MI MOMENTO MÁS OSCURO
by Yunuen
Summary: A veces estás triste, y esas veces quieres estar solo, pero también deseas tener alguien con quien charlar. (Fic basado en TMNT 1987)


LOS NINJA TORTUGA ADOLESCENTES MUTANTES

no me pertenecen.

* * *

**EN MI MOMENTO MÁS OSCURO**

La oscuridad no era absoluta.

Él quería que la oscuridad total lo cubriera todo, pero era imposible. Algo de la luz del pasillo llega hasta su pequeña habitación; una habitación sin puerta.

El silencio no lo embargaba todo.

Él quería que hubiese el más abrumador silencio, pero el fuerte sonido de la televisión se cuela hasta su habitación sin puerta.

Al menos podía estar solo.

Siendo ellos cinco individuos viviendo en un lugar tan pequeño, era imposible que estuviese todo oscuro y en silencio, pero al menos tiene su propia habitación, y podía estar solo.

Podía estar solo en esos días en lo que se sentía triste.

Hoy se siente triste, y estando en su habitación, recostado en su cama y abrazando su almohada, casi en silencio, casi a oscuras y casi en soledad, era más o menos confortante.

Los otros saben por qué hay días en lo que él prefiere alejarse de todo y de todos, y estaba agradecido que le dieran su espacio.

Suspira.

\- _Nada hay que ocupe y ate más al corazón que el amor. Por eso, cuando no se dispone de armas para gobernarse, el alma se hunde, por el amor, en la más honda de las ruinas._ –

Leonardo habló muy bajo, diciendo de memoria, una frase que había leído de algún libro.

Dijo eso, porque es así como se siente.

Y así permanecería por el resto del día y durante toda la noche, y así el siguiente día y la siguiente noche… de no ser porque está rodeado de luz y sonido.

\- ¡Ya llegó la pizza! – anuncia Miguel Ángel con mucha fuerza; va entrando a la sala llevando dos cajas.

\- ¡Estupendo! – dice Rafael al tiempo que se aparta para darle espacio en el sofá al recién llegado.

Donatelo hace lo mismo y Miguel Ángel salta por sobre el respaldo del sofá y cae sentado.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunta a sus camaradas sobre la película que están viendo (deja las cajas sobre la mesa de estar, abre una y toma una rebana de pizza).

La película se llama "La cosa del otro mundo"

\- Casi nada. – dice Rafael con sarcasmo (también toma una rebanada).

\- Sólo la parte – dice Donatelo mientras agarra una rebanada de pizza – en que los humanos comienzan a ser clonados por el ente extraterrestre. –

\- ¡La mejor parte! – Miguel Ángel toma el control remoto para hacer retroceder la cinta de video.

\- ¡No Miguel Ángel! – protestan los otros dos.

Comienzan los forcejeos por el control remoto.

Sin estar seguro de sentirse agradecido o enfadado, porque gracias al alboroto ya no se siente a gusto, Leonardo se incorpora y se dirige hacia donde se ha desatado el bullicio.

Él encuentra a las otras tortugas forcejeando entre ellos por tener el control…

\- ¡Ha! –

… da un gran salto hacia arriba, da un giro en el aire pasando por encima de los otros, estira su brazo y les arrebata el control, y aterriza de pie por detrás del sofá.

\- ¡Hey! – se queja Rafael de inmediato cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasó; los otros dos sólo miran con asombro.

Leonardo levanta en alto el control, como si se tratara de una espada, exclamando con gallardía.

\- ¡Todos para uno, y uno para todos! –

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel lo miran con cara de fastidio.

\- Quiero decir, - dice Leonardo con calma – que por estar peleando por el control, la cinta ya avanzó hasta el principio. – oprime el botón 'Stop' y enseguida el 'Play'.

\- No importa. – dice Miguel Ángel - ellos tres se acomodan en su lugar – Los clásicos se pueden ver cientos de veces y nunca te aburren. -

\- Eso que ni que qué. – le confirma Rafael.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, continúan viendo la película y devorando pizza.

Leonardo se aproxima a la mesa de estar, deja el control sobre la mesa, toma una rebanada y se sienta en el suelo para mirar la película también.

En realidad no ve la película, y realmente no tiene hambre; come (con desgano) porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

La primer pizza desaparece casi al instante, y la segunda ya está sufriendo la misma suerte.

Sin cuestionarse mucho a sí mismo sobre si desea realmente ver la película o incluso comer, Leonardo permanece sentado por unos minutos más, hasta que ve pasar a Splinter llevando, en una mano, una bandeja con comida, y en la otra, otra bandeja con una taza y la olla con té caliente, sosteniendo, todo aquello, con aparente facilidad y extraordinario equilibrio.

Leonardo se apresura a levantarse.

\- Maestro, le ayudo. – casi le arrebata la bandeja con el té.

\- Gracias. – Splinter, tomado casi por sorpresa, le sonríe a su discípulo.

Ambos van al comedor, no sin antes de que Splinter mire de reojo a las otras tortugas, y se reproche a sí mismo, que nunca conseguirá enseñarles buenos modales.

Splinter y Leonardo acomodan las cosas sobre la mesa baja.

Splinter se sienta sobre sus talones disponiéndose a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

\- Gracias Leonardo. Puedes retirarte. – despide a su discípulo con cortesía.

Pero Leonardo se siente a un lado de su Maestro.

\- En realidad, no quiero ver la televisión o comer pizza. –

El mentor se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de su alumno.

\- Si te apetece, puedes hacerme compañía. –

Leonardo sonríe un poco como respuesta.

Por unos momentos, Leonardo observa a Splinter comer con el mismo entusiasmo con el que están comiendo las otras tortugas.

Y por alguna razón, se le ocurre preguntar...

\- Maestro, ¿usted es feliz? –

Más probablemente causado por la tristeza, Leonardo se pregunta si alguien que ha perdido todo, literalmente, puede ser feliz.

Splinter mastica muy bien un pedazo de sushi antes de responder.

\- Lo soy, Leonardo. Soy feliz. – su alegre actitud demuestra que no miente - Tengo dónde vivir, tengo qué comer, y lo mejor, los tengo a ustedes cuatro. –

Splinter le sonríe con sinceridad, y ya.

Sin decir más palabras, sin necesidad de explayar un discurso rebuscado, tan sólo con ese simple pero genuino gesto de Splinter, Leonardo se siente animado.

\- No todo lo que es de oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida. – se aventura decir Leonardo impulsado por ese ánimo.

\- Hai. -

Y el ánimo no sólo ha reanimado a su corazón.

El estómago de Leonardo también reacciona y protesta por comida, haciéndose oír con fuerza.

\- Y decías que no tenías hambre. –

\- Pues ahora sí. – dice Leonardo un poco avergonzando – Pero la pizza ya se acabó. –

Gira un poco la cabeza para escuchar lo que sucede en la sala.

Las otras tortugas ya no están tan en silencio, lo que quiere decir que ya terminaron de comer, y el barullo regresa gracias a la terrorífica película.

\- Toma. – Splinter le ofrece su plato con tres rollos de sushi.

\- Pero Maestro, es su merienda. –

\- Puedo preparar más. – sin esperar una respuesta, Splinter se levanta y va a la cocina.

A Leonardo no le gusta el sushi, pero su estómago le suplica por comida.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Leonardo engulle un rollo entero de sushi, masticándolo rápidamente y tragando de una vez.

Se queda degustando unos segundos.

\- No… sabe tan mal. -

Toma otro rollo y esta vez mastica despacio.

Splinter no demora en traer más sushi y té, y servirlos, ahora en dos porciones.

Leonardo toma la taza y sorbe un poco de té.

\- Sabe… amargo. – hace gestos.

\- ¡Jajaja! – A Splinter le hacen gracia los gestos de su discípulo, pero enseguida se disculpa – Leonardo, perdóname. El té no tiene azúcar, pero puedo agregarlo. –

\- No, está bien. – se apresura a decir para evitar que su Maestro vaya de nuevo a la cocina – El pescado y él te hacen una curiosa combinación. Sabe bien. –

Splinter sonríe y también Leonardo.

\- 'La felicidad se puede encontrar, incluso en los tiempos más oscuros, sólo si se recuerda encender la luz.' -

Piensa Leonardo, dejando de sentirse triste.

* * *

N/A:

Las frases que dice Leonardo las tomé de varios libros.

Por orden de aparición:

-En nombre de la rosa. Umberto Eco

-Los tres mosqueteros. Alejandro Dumas

-El Señor de los anillos. JRR Tolkien

-El prisionero de Azkaban. J. K. Rowling

* * *

¡Sí!

Mi primer fic basado en TMNT de los 80s

8D

Aunque este fic es más de reflexión que de acción.

Quise escribir algo con reflexión, ya que así me siento en estos momentos.

Sé de dónde vengo, pero estoy en esa parte de definir hacia dónde quiero dirigir mi vida.

También quise aprovechar para aclarar que la serie de los 80s no es como la han hecho ver en los crossover con las otras series, y también para protestar por lo que le hicieron a Leonardo.

La primer serie de TMNT tenía mucha acción, un poco de reflexión y también buenos chistes.

Aunque Leonardo sí era demasiado serio, PERO, también llegamos a verlo leyendo libros, y buenos libros, como Los Tres Mosqueteros. Ese era su mensaje de él para los niños: lee un libro.

Lamentablemente, ser serio y ser un asiduo lector, no le ayudaron para que fuese popular entre la audiencia, y poco a poco fue perdiendo presencia como líder.

Yo incluso siendo pequeña, me di cuenta de esto, y hace algunos meses que Wikipedia confirmó mis sospechas.

Además, con este fic quise dar a entender algo que justamente hoy descubrí en un libro:

"Hay que tener cuidado con los libros y lo que hay dentro de ellos, ya que las palabras tienen el poder de cambiarnos."

Ángel Mecánico, de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Gracias Leonardo,

por ser mi luz en mis momentos más oscuros.

* * *

¡Ah, sí!

En la primer frase descubres el por qué de la melancolía de Leonardo, y si has visto la serie clásica, no hay necesidad de explicarlo.

^ . ^


End file.
